An Unlikely Couple
by i-love-svu
Summary: A simple Julie and Ryan fic. Rated for semiadult themes. Complete.


**Author's Note: Julie/Ryan is just so wrong that it works. They're just hot together.

* * *

**

Julie Cooper found her head spinning for the second time in two days as she stood in the bathroom of the Cohen's pool house. _"This is crazy," _She told herself. _"Get out of here before you get caught!"_ Her thoughts quickly dissolved as a man's lips regained contact with the soft skin of her neck. In a spiral of pleasure, leaving suddenly became the last thing on her mind.

"You sure you want to do this?" His voice, gruffer than usual, asked. His lips barely left her skin; his warm breath upon her pulse point made a shiver go down her spine.

All she had to do was give him that patented Julie Cooper stare and he knew that if he valued his life, he'd be wise not to stop. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for the next for minutes, as least in Julie's eyes it did. He kissed his way up to her lips and lingered there for a moment, his sadistic side beginning to show as he drew the process out, before finally pressing her against the wall and claiming her lips with his. As she tried to reach out and touch him, he pinned her arms against the wall and a smile began to curl on his lips.

"Still think you're the one in control?"

Julie struggled to get free, to tell him that she had changed her mind. But his grip didn't loosen and she's was clearly trapped between his massive form and the drywall behind her.

"I thought we discussed this yesterday…" His voice trailed off. One of his hands, his right, traced down her arm; he paused upon a few spots, a faded scar or something of that nature. He finally brushed his thumb across her lips and her knees threatened to buckle. Julie knew that he was amazing like that; one touch could make a woman faint.

He pressed himself flush against her and continued to kiss her. The young man knew what he was doing; varying in pressure and intensity, he had to be an expert on making women weak in the knees. It was too much to handle, even for the woman who had has her fair share of these experiences. Julie began gasping for air as though she had nearly drowned and had just resurfaced. He smiled, happy that he could force her to have that reaction. Julie tried to turn the tables and take the lead but he wouldn't hear of it. As she attempted to undo his belt, he took a step backward. That same grin was still on his face; the one that said, "Yeah right, like I'm going to let you pilot this."

Without warning, he stepped forward and lifted her up. Julie, knowing what he wanted, instinctively wrapped her long and toned legs around his trim waist. He gave her a nod, a silent thank you. They resumed their frantic movements; tugging at each others clothes, kissing so hard bruises were sure to ensue. It was completely insane of them to do be doing such a thing and they knew it. That's what heightened it all.

"Quick," He hissed as he had during their last tryst. Julie now knew what this meant and did her task swiftly. She unfastened his belt and jeans, then pushed them down to the best of her ability considering her position. She looked into his eyes and although he diverted his gaze, she knew that despite the tone of his voice, he did care about her.

From that moment on, once his jeans had hit the floor, it all became a bit of a blur. Julie remembered every detail but he didn't seem to do the same thing. Time seemed to fly by and their moments together didn't seem to last long enough. They dressed silently and facing away from each other. Once fully clothed and calmed down from their rather heated sex, Julie would exit the room first to see if the coast was clear. He knew that if she said nothing, he was to stay there until she did call for him. Thankfully there wasn't anyone else in the pool house that evening, so she said his name in a loud whisper. He appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, his black t-shirt and faded blue jeans making him damn near irresistible the way they hugged just the right spots.

Julie closed the distant between them and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later, Ryan."

"You too, Julie. Call me later."

With that, their farewells as simple as their hellos, she departed. The entire way to the driveway she kept replaying the previous event over in her head, recalling the little details that made Ryan who he was. As she started her car and backed out of the drive, a smile appeared on her face. She had remembered that in just a few short hours there would be some mind-numbing benefit hosted by the Newpsies, and Ryan would be there. "That'll liven things up," Julie said aloud to herself. With yet another smile, she tried to plan the quickest route to the bathroom in the building where the event would be held. There wasn't any sense in wasting time; and she knew they'd both be aching for each other by the time eight o'clock rolled around. Their desire never seemed to end and at the moment, Julie was very thankful for that. Especially since Ryan made her feel like the most amazing woman to have every lived. She wasn't about to give up the chance to spend a few moments alone in the restroom with a man who made her feel like that. She was, after all, Julie Cooper. And she had a reputation to uphold.


End file.
